1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus with an editing function, and particularly to an image forming apparatus with an editing function for recognizing a marker added to an address column of an original document and for automatically copying the original document having the marked address as a distribution destination, or for automatically extracting and copying only a portion indicated with a marker in the original document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when communication documents are to be sent to a plurality of distribution destinations, a required number of copies of an original document are prepared by a copying machine and then the distribution destinations are written with a pen or the like on the copies one after one, or if the distribution destinations have been written on the original document in advance, a selected one of the distribution destinations on the copied communication documents is marked with a marker pen or the like on each of the copies one by one.
It is often desired to extract and enlarge information at a plurality of portions in a sheet of an original document. Conventionally those plurality of portions are cut out from the original document or from a copy thereof, and the cut-out portions are placed on a platen of a copying machine one by one manually to be copied in enlarged or reduce form.
Since distribution destinations conventionally are written on copied communication documents one by one manually, it has been troublesome to make up the communication documents. In addition, two identical communication documents sometimes are erroneously sent to the same distribution destination at the same time.
In addition, when information extracted from a plurality of portions in an original document is to be copied and enlarged, the work conventionally has been performed manually.